Can't Take It
by Willow92
Summary: After Voldemort’s downfall in 1986, Elizabeth Riddle was relocated to Southern California. Now that Voldemort’s back, Buffy Summers must go to Hogwarts for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Take It  
Chapter 1 

SUMMARY: After Voldemort's downfall in 1986, Elizabeth Riddle was relocated to Southern California. Now that Voldemort's back, Buffy Summers must go to Hogwarts for safety. 

SETTINGS: Buffy & co. about a quarter of the way through Season 3. Angel is out of hell; basically everything up to the end of The Wish. 

Harry & Co. 6th year Voldemort is back in the game. Umm that's all you need to know. 

RATINGS: PG-13. 

MAIN PAIRING: Buffy/Harry 

DISCLAIMER: hmm. If I wrote this story wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I? Props to Whedon and Rowling 

Here we go:

* * *

It was night. Buffy Summers sat on top of a grave stone as she waited anxiously. While she waited she tapped her stake against the palm of her hand and her toes tapped against her shoe. "Come on. I still have Calculus homework to do, and frankly I'm starting to get cranky." She said to the fresh grave. An on looker would have thought she was crazy. 

As if on cue a hand rose from the ground, it clawed at the grass as if to help pull its body out. At this point, Buffy already jumped from her seat and was in her slayer stance. The vampire turned out to be a heavy middle-aged man, he gazed straight ahead trying to stare Buffy down. However, Buffy was not intimidated; instead she pulled herself to full height and mentally prepared herself for this fight. 

She kicked the vampire in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. While the fiend tried to pull himself back together Buffy pushed the stake into his heart. The vampire's face dropped as it realized what just happened, he then turned to dust. Buffy fled the scene and walked out of the gates of the cemetery. 

Buffy walked into school the next day with a bad feeling, she walked to her locker where she usually met Willow and Xander for their morning ritual. As she opened her locker she noticed two shadows coming from behind her. 

"Hey guys," Buffy said without looking over her shoulder. 

"Hiya." 

"Howdy," Xander and Willow spoke at the same time each going to the side of her. "So, Buff, how was the slayage last night? Any new demons in town we need to research 'bout?" Xander spoke again. 

"None that I haven't taken care of," Buffy said, her voice sounded distracted. 

"What's wrong?" Willow questioned. 

"Nothing I just have a bad feeling, hey, I need to go check on Giles fill him in on last nights patrol. I'll see you guys later," Buffy swung her locker door closed and walked away. 

"Is there something going on that we should know about?" 

"Nah, it's Buff, she's always like that, melancholy and all. So have you and Oz talked yet?" 

"No. You and Cordy?" 

"Is your name Earl?" 

"No?" 

"There's your answer." Xander and Willow arrived at homeroom with a few minutes to spare. They sat in their assigned seats and talked amongst themselves. 

Buffy walked into the school library, she instantly noticed Giles standing behind the front counter. "Giles." She marched towards the counter her hands swaying next to her sides. 

"Buffy, I wasn't expecting you this early," said Giles as he took a glance at his watch then took a sip of his tea. "None the less, how was patrolling last night?" 

"I slayed this vamp, other than that uneventful." Buffy took a seat at one of the chairs, noticing a book in front of her she picked it up, read the title, and then placed it back down. "Giles, I have a feeling. I think something's going to happen, something bad, like uber bad." 

"I … erm… Buffy maybe it's just that a feeling." 

"No," Buffy said shaking her head in disbelief. "I know feelings; a feeling is when a guy kisses you for a first time. This… this is like the gut of my stomach is being attacked by fire." 

"Buffy, you mustn't worry yourself over these things." 

"You speak to me and it's like it doesn't matter," Buffy looked at Giles giving him an icy glare. "Call it slayers intuition or whatever, but something's going to happen. Just promise me you'll just look in books and see if there's anything suppose to happen today." 

"I'll consult my books; however, you mustn't let this bother you. Something bad would have already happened." As Giles was saying this he turned around rubbed his glasses on his handkerchief and put them back on. "Alrigh-" he turned around and found Buffy had already left. 

* * *

Hiya !

I'm Michelle and this is my first story on this wonderful web site.

hmmm

so did you like it?

tell me if you did. love or hate or even pointers?

ohhhh. anyone want to beta me tell me now or forever hold your peace.

Ok well review. now I command you,.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Can't Take It  
Chapter 2 

SUMMARY: After Voldemort's downfall in 1986, Elizabeth Riddle was relocated to Southern California. Now that Voldemort's back, Buffy Summers must go to Hogwarts for safety.

SETTINGS: Buffy & co. about a quarter of the way through Season 3. Angel is out of hell; basically everything up to the end of The Wish.  
Harry & Co. 6th year Voldemort is back in the game. Umm that's all you need to know.

RATINGS: PG-13.

MAIN PAIRING: Buffy/Harry

DISCLAIMER: hmm. If I wrote this story wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I? Props to Whedon and Rowling

**AN:** Alright. I never told you guys a time line. Buffy and Harry were both born in 1986. That means they're both 16 although Buffy's slightly older than Harry, she was born in January. I think that's enough for now. Buffy in the show should be 17 about to turn 16 but all that will be cleared up.  
Here we go:

* * *

Her feet padded against the grass as she walked in the graveyard. The feeling something was fallowing her had, well, fallowed her all day. She tilted her head up, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. The air smelt like the Californian winter frost and the cool night breeze hit her bare shoulders as she walked past a mausoleum. It was a beautiful California night and here Buffy was, in a graveyard, waiting for vampires to rise.

A small town did not cover how small Sunnydale was. The good block of town was needless to say a block away from the bad part of town. The school was small and news traveled fast making it hard for Buffy to keep her identity secret as a Vampire Slayer. She wasn't popular at Sunnydale High School, but that didn't bother Buffy. She had her friends Willow and Xander who were always there through it all. They had been her friends the first day of school; no questions asked, not trying to be nice, or try and get on the good side of her bad reputation.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her eyes snapped open, and she tilted her head up a little more. She violently turned. Instantly Buffy noticed a tall, lanky man who looked like he had not been out of a cave since 1977. Did he not know that Saturday Night Fever was so last decade? The Vampire made quick of the revelation that Buffy had caught him. He charged at her full speed, but Buffy being the slayer stepped to the side cause the vampire to fall down. She quickly dropped to her knees, took her stake into her palm, and buried it into his chest; the vampire exploded into a pile of dust. As the dust exploded Buffy coughed.

"Maybe I should write to the watchers council and say I'm allergic to dust, maybe that'll get me off my duties," Buffy muttered to herself, "Most likely not." She stood up from her knees and dusted her pants off.

Buffy continued walking in the graveyard. She was on the hunt to find something to kill and she would find it. As she walked past another mausoleum Buffy heard something move from in there. After the first step she took she felt a pull, whatever force was pulling her it was dark. It felt pure evil and that was not something she wanted to dwell on. Still a sacred duty is a sacred duty. As she began to walk to the mausoleum she felt the evil consume her like what was inside the mausoleum was the number one thing she needed. Next thing she knew she was at the door; her hand about to touch the door knob.

"Buffy, No!"

Buffy turned around to look who the voice came from. Discovering it was from Giles she let out the breath she was holding in.

"Giles, there's something in here."

"I know. Don't move. Buffy walk towards me as quiet as you can."

"What? Why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me, walk towards me. Please."

"No, I want to find what's in there" Buffy said stubbornly and placed her hand on the door knob.

"No!" Giles shouted. Whatever was moving in the mausoleum had become silent. The noise of footsteps coming towards them was hurting Giles' ears. The footsteps stopped at the door.

"Buffy, please," the door knob started to turn and Buffy's eyes widened. She couldn't move, she felt as though her feet were stuck to the grass. Never in her life had she felt this sensation. She could not move back and hide. God I wish I listened to Giles. She looked behind her and noticed Gils in place with a: stick in his hand? The door flung open and Buffy snapped her head to the front. In the door way was a dark hooded figure.

"Well what do we have here?" the figure looked down at Buffy's face his stick underneath her chin tilting her face so it was below his gaze. . "Such a beautiful face, it will look lovely dead in the ground." Buffy's heart pounded.

"Expelliarmus!" Giles shouted and a jet of green light exploded from Giles' stick, but the hooded figure waved it away. This was the dark shadow that had fallowed Buffy all day.

"Petrificus Totalus" The body sent at Giles and hit him square in the chest.

"I've been waiting for you slayer," whispered the cloaked figure.

"Who and what are you?" Buffy spat back.

"All questions will be answered soon enough. I want you to join my side Ms. Summers."

"Your side of what?"

"Of the war."

"What war? There is no war going on."

"There is in my world."

At That precise moment Giles awoke with a gasp. He had not been hit with a spell for a long time. He heard speaking in the distance. He opened his eyes and prepared to stun the man holding Buffy. He sat up and yelled "Immobulus"

The hooded figure stood still, Buffy was prying to get out of his grip. When she finally succeeded she ran towards Giles, falling to her knees next to him. He in turn took his glasses off his face and wiped them on the hem of his jacket.

"We must get out of here before he wakes up"

"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I can tell you later. Just please hold onto me." Buffy leaned into his hug and suddenly there was a pulling sensation at her stomach.

The next thing Buffy knew was that she was sitting on the ground at Giles' apartment. She peeked one eye open then closed it, opened then closed. Finally she opened both her eyes.

"Giles what the hell is going on?" Buffy said as she lifted herself up and brushed her knees off.

"Buffy, please sit on the couch." Buffy did as told.

"Who was that? What were those things? What's going on?" Buffy couldn't stop the questions rushing out of her mouth.

"I- uh. Well…see... Buffy. "

"Spit it out, who was that?"

"That was your father."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN !  
Mwuahahah.  
But you saw that coming. Hmm. So what'd you think?  
Hopefully you liked it.  
Review weather you like it or not. It's greatly appreciated.  
Please review. !!!  
**SOMEONE PLEASE HELP**  
i need a beta. please.  
if you're interested e-mail me at please. 


End file.
